This invention relates to a clutch release mechanism, and more particularly to means for indicating when the clearance between a clutch release bearing and a co-operating clutch release plate is taken up. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to vehicle clutches.
Said clearance is intended to be temporarily taken up, and the release plate then displaced axially, each time the clutch is released. There are, however, three ways in which said clearance can be deleteriously taken up, namely by incorrect adjustment of the clutch, by wear of the clutch drive plate beyond the designed limit, and by the vehicle driver simply resting his foot on the clutch pedal when not operating the clutch.
The object of the present invention is to avoid these occurrences by providing a warning when said clearance is taken up.